A Sunlit Moonray
by Syllesta
Summary: My first crossover, reviews please. Harry has kept a secret from everyone for years and now he has no choice but to speak to protect the first friend he ever had from death. Problem is that "everyone" includes Voldemort to stop an upcoming war.Includes OC
1. Prologue:Everything's Going Downhill Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter or Warcraft/World of Warcraft**

:D * :D * = break in the setting

**Prologue: Everything's Going Downhill Now  
**

The Minister looked down at the body that the Aurors brought to him and observed it in confusion. This species was supposed to be extinct. "How long has it been dead," Cornelius Fudge asked. One new recruit fidgeted and Cornelius turned to look at them, "How long?"

"Only a day, sir."

Cornelius furrowed his eyebrows, "Then why is the body halfway through decomposition?"

"... We're not entirely sure, Minister," the Auror seemed hesitant to continue but did so anyways, "It was as if... time sped up for him."

"Preposterous!" Cornelius stuttered.

"Is it Cornelius?" Lucius Malfoy said as he walked out of the shadows, "Is it preposterous that a High Elf was alive when they were thought to be extinct?" He set his cane next to him as he waited indifferently for Fudge to answer him.

"... I shall send Albus Dumbledore a message," Cornelius turned back towards the Aurors, "How did it die?"

"He was trying to kill us and because of his age he couldn't take the stress," the Auror replied.

"They're hostile? Why did you not say this before?" Cornelius snapped.

The Auror hesitated again, "He also said before he died that the army of his people will annihilate us when the time comes and that we're lucky Syllesta is standing in his king's way."

Cornelius paused, "The High Elves are planning a war?"

"It seems so Minister."

"Who is Syllesta though?" Lucius commented. Cornelius didn't reply so he continued, "Perhaps we should see if anyone knows?"

"I believe Albus might," Cornelius left the room to send a message to the Headmaster. Lucius Malfoy also left but towards the flue and to Malfoy Manor so he could alert the Dark Lord about everything he had learned.

:D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :S * :D * :D * :D * ;D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;S * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;D

A scream erupted from Hermione Granger as she watched Harry Potter perform a dangerous move to catch the snitch. "Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled as she walked onto the Quidditch Field during the Griffindor team's practice, "How many times do we have to tell you not to do that? You could have been killed!"

"Relax, Hermione," Harry replied while flying down towards her, "I've done that trick loads of times."

Hermione scowled, "Yes but it only takes one mistake to mess up!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to speak to his team, " Alright, good practice guys. See you all at the match on Wednesday." Harry and Hermione left for the Headmaster's office and Hermione continued to lecture him along the way.

"Honestly, I would have thought you would have known better than that!"

"Hermione, calm down! I rarely have to do something like that and it's better to be prepared then not right?"

She pursed her lips before answering, "I guess so."

Harry planned to respond but was interrupted when they had arrived at Dumbledore's office to hear the Minister explaining to Albus the serious situation. "-but we still have no information on who this 'Syllesta' is," Harry froze and this caught Hermione's attention.

"Do you have any idea when they plan to invade Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked with a dimmed twinkle in his eyes.

"No but perhaps Syllesta is a High Elf who does not agree with their plan?" Lucius suggested from the chair facing the desk.

Hermione leaned towards Harry - who was still frozen - and whispered, "Harry, do you know something?"

"Possibly," Albus leaned back in his chair, "although I believe Mr. Potter has some information that will shed some light on this."

Harry stiffened but opened the door anyways with Hermione following behind him. However, Harry continued to stand there and not say a word. "Harry Potter are you withholding information from the Ministry of Magic?" Cornelius Fudge asked - leaving the threat to hang in the air.

Harry's eyes looked throughout the room before he spoke, "S-Syllesta is actually a code name and I've known her for years," his eyes turned to Albus, "Professor she's only 15 years-old and she's way over her head." The Headmaster summoned two more chairs and motioned for them to sit down.

"You will have to persuade the Ministry that she is not threat to the Wizardry World," Albus smiled as his two students sat down, "The beginning should be best."

* * *

_**IMPORTANT BELOW!**_

**I know, I know - it's a weird crossover. But, please, if you read this much then give it a shot. Please? If you're interested in this in even the slightest, could you leave a review? I won't update until I get one review and I promise that the first chapter will be longer. I'm not used to writing such long chapters but I will try to make the chapters longer and longer. The only reason why this wasn't that long was because it's the prologue.  
**

**If you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me and I will try to fix them by editing the prologue and making sure that the first chapter is better. Also, I'll be looking for a beta for this story because I will try to finish this one - unlike my other story (Sorry, I'm putting that one aside for now). Just tell me in either a review or in a message you send me.  
**

**Another thing, for any Warcraft or World of Warcraft fans, I will try to stay as close as possible to the games but I cannot make promises! If I make any mistakes involving this series then tell me by sending a message or in a review and I will try to fix it! By the way, they are called "High Elves" right now for a reason so that isn't a mistake.  
**

**I'm also thinking of maybe putting some romance in this (but I'm not entirely sure - this story could work with or without it). So I will put a poll on my profile asking three things. One: yes for romance? Two: no for romance? Three: I don't care. If you cannot put this on the poll or you have a more specific opinion, send me a message or put it in your review. I will close this poll after 3 weeks and then have another poll if people say yes to romance for the couples.  
**

**Thank you for taking time to read this story and I hope you all find it exciting later on when they enter the World of WOW (I'm putting it during the time of that game for you fans - not Warcraft) to try and save the day for my OC and character in WOW Syllesta.**

_Chibiichigo101_**  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Loyalty and Protection

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any characters from Harry Potter**_

**I should mention that this starts off in the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. I was also looking up when Harry was born and it told me in 1980 so I'm going to go with that in this story.**

_Italic = Flashback_

:D * = break in the story from one setting to another

**Chapter One: The Loyalty and Protection of a Gryffindor**

_FLASHBACK BEGINS_

_May 27__th__, 1988 1:07 pm_

_Ravien hopped out of the moving van as soon as it backed up into the driveway. She ran onto the sidewalk – much to the protests of her parents – and stared at the neighbouring houses. Each one looked exactly the same as the one next to it. Nice, green gardens, one or two plain cars in the driveway, same-looking roofs and similar brick work. After her childish huff, the blond eight year-old skipped along the sidewalk with her white bunny in hand._

_"Don't wander off too far now!" Ravien's father called out to her. However, Ravien continued on as if she didn't hear a thing. Her excitement soon died down when she realized something important: there wasn't one kid in the area. There wasn't anyone to play with. She groaned. Of all the luck!_

_Just as she turned around to head home, Ravien heard a hesitant voice say, "E-excuse me." The blue-eyed girl turned back around to stare at the green-eyed, jet black haired boy who was crouched down next to the garden in his house's front yard. "U-umm…" She raised her eyebrow and waited for him to say something. Sure she found another kid but he looked as if he didn't know what fun was._

_"What is it?" Ravien asked impatiently with her soft and cheerful voice._

_He looked down at the ground when he answered, "Y-you just looked like you were sad s-so I was going to ask w-what was wrong." From the sound of it, he didn't seem to have many friends. Must be shy… Maybe she could help with that._

_Ravien smiled as she crouched down next to him with her bunny dragging on the ground. "Yeah I was sad. But, it was cause I think there was no kid around. Then I saw you and I was happy," Ravien said and waited for him to reply._

_"Thought not 'think,'" he mumbled._

_She scrunched her forehead, "What did you say?"_

_"Nothing," he replied too quickly._

_Ravien shrugged her shoulders before holding out her hand to him, "The name's Ravien – but you can call me Raven." She waited and waited. However, he just continued to stare at her hand. "What's wrong?" Ravien finally asked._

_"W-what am I supposed to do?" he asked in reply and also throwing in a blush of embarrassment._

_"About what?"_

_He looked at her in confusion, "About your hand."_

_"Oh!" Ravien also blushed in embarrassment, "You're supposed to shake it and tell me your name."_

_After nodding, he took her hand and shook it. "My name is Harry," he said as an afterthought._

_Ravien smiled; "By the way," she shook Harry's hand up and down, "that's how you shake a hand in a greeting." Ravien made to stand up but lost her balance and fell straight onto her butt. "Ow!" she yelled._

_Harry stared at her wide-eyed but then helped her up, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

_Ravien laughed and then grinned, "I'm alright. I'm just really clumsy."_

_Harry looked relieved but then stiffened when the front door opened to show his uncle. "Boy," he yelled, "what are you doing? Get back in the house!"_

_Harry stared at Ravien apologetically before saying, "It was nice to meet you Raven," and walked towards his 'home.' Ravien clenched her jaw – something wasn't right. Harry stared in horror when she walked passed him and towards his uncle._

_"Hello, sir," Ravien held out her hand, "My name is Ravien Falcole. May I please ask for your name, sir?"_

_He looked at her weirdly before shaking her hand, "My name is Vernon Dursley young lady."_

_"Hello, Mr. Dursley. My family and I have just moved in a few doors down and Harry was telling me all about this wonderful neighbourhood and especially his wonderful home and family."_

_Vernon's eyes turned to glare at Harry, "Did he now?"_

_Ravien nodded. "Yes he did, sir. He told me about how great you take care of him – giving him everything he needs and much more. Also how –" Ravien took notice of his ring, "lovely and gorgeous your wife – Mrs. Dursley – is."_

_Mr. Dursley's eyebrow rose and he stared at Harry incredulously, "What else did he say – might I ask?"_

_"I'm afraid that we were lost to time around us, sir, and that your interruption made time know to us again so I had no more time to ask him," she played being hesitant well before asking, "Would it be alright if I came back tomorrow to discuss more with Harry, sir?"_

_Vernon narrowed his eyes to see if there was any reason why not. Finally, he grudgingly replied, "I see no reason. However, please arrive after lunch and only for an hour. _Harry_ has some chores to finish."_

_Ravien put on a dry smile, "Thank you, sir. May I please ask if you could send my regards to Mrs. Dursley? I'll also ask my parents if you could possibly be invited to tea at our home once we move in," Ravien shook his hand again, "It was a pleasure to meet you, sir."_

_Vernon nodded, "Come along, Harry." Harry passed her and entered the house before the door closed on him. Ravien turned around and started whistling – though failing miserably – while heading back to her new home. She grinned. No way did she miss Harry's looks of awe, appreciation and gratefulness. Nope. Not a chance did she miss that. Ravien started to laugh and skip as well. She now had a new friend!_

_FLASHBACK ENDS!_

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking, "Her real name is Ravien and when I was eight, she moved into my neighbourhood," Harry smiled as he remembered their first meeting, "At the time, she was the only one that made friends with me."

"Are you certain she didn't just become friends with you because you are the Boy-who-lived?" the Minister asked with a no-it-all smirk. However, that smirk fell when Harry stood and pointed his wand at Fudge while barely keeping a hold on his anger.

"Harry?" Hermione asked and stood as well when the tension in the air thickened. Her eyes darted from the Minister – who took a nervous stance – and Harry as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Do not EVER say something like that again!" he yelled, "Raven didn't even know who I was and nor did I at the time! She became friends with me to help me when she saw how I was treated at my 'home.' We didn't even know about magic till I was given my letter," Harry lowered his wand, "And then she went missing for about two years…" He sat back down and didn't continue.

"My boy, are you saying she is also a witch?" Dumbledore asked after a minute of shocked silence.

Harry looked at him, "Yes and she only found out when she came back once a year after those first two years," he seemed pleading now as he continued to stare at him, "Sir, I told her everything and she told me she can't come back. That she has to make sure the treaty is upheld," a spark of hope entered his eyes, "But she let it slip last time I saw her that she's looking for a replacement. Raven wants to come home."

"How is she 'way over her head' as you put it, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked from standing next to the Minister.

Harry turned to glare at Lucius Malfoy but answered anyways, "'If any of the races travel to our planet and die of old age after a number of days, then something is wrong and I will need help,'" Harry quoted, "That's what she told me one time and I have a feeling that you have a body like that."

Dumbledore nodded with that annoying twinkle in his eyes, "You said 'our planet,' Harry. Is Ravien traveling to another?"

Harry paled while mumbling, "I've said too much."

Dumbledore turned towards Fudge, "It seems a future student of mine is trying to save our planet and is in dire need of help. What will you do Cornelius?"

The Minister seemed to be at a standstill before sighing, "You and I, Dumbledore, will travel with some Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix to this planet and try to regain order."

Harry then asked worriedly, "What about Voldemort?"

"Do not say his name!" The Minister yelled before turning to leave with Lucius, "He is _not_ back." Harry opened his mouth to complain but Dumbledore held up a hand to tell him to stop. Suddenly, Harry smirked.

"Then how will you get to this planet?" Everyone paused and looked back at Harry, "I'm the only one here who knows how to and Raven has told me a lot about the world she is on."

"No, Harry. You will stay here."

"But, sir!"

"Albus," The Minister cut in, "Mr. Potter is right – we will need him." Dumbledore seemed hesitant but then conceded.

"Very well." Harry and Hermione got up to leave as well, "Harry, return to my office tomorrow after lunch. You will be excused from your classes for that day." Harry nodded and left with Hermione to get back to the Gryffindor dorms.

"Harry-"

"No Hermione. Not this time – I'm going alone."

Hermione huffed, "Actually, I was going to ask why you didn't tell me or Ron about this."

Harry winced, "I'm sorry for not telling you but it was for Raven's safety."

"Why did you need to protect her? Nobody would have been able to reach her."

"Hermione, just drop it."

"… Fine – I'm still coming with you though." Harry stopped and gently grabbed her shoulders. It was then the seriousness of the situation seeped into Hermione's skin and she finally noticed how desperate and worried Harry was.

"Please," Harry lowered his eyes to the ground, "please don't. This world has so many people that are like Voldemort in some way. For Ron's and your safety, Hermione. For the love of God, don't come with me. I-I don't know how I would be able to deal with any of your deaths if you died."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry's hands and they stood there for a few minutes before she spoke, "I swear I will not go with you to this world when you go through whatever you're going to go through to get there."

Harry sighed in relief and leaned his head on her shoulder, "Thank you."

She hesitantly hugged him, "She must really mean something to you for you to act like this, Harry."

Harry laughed, "Raven's like a sister to me just like you Hermione." Hermione clenched her jaw and her heart beat painfully.

"Let's go back to the dorms and get some sleep."

"Alright – don't tell Ron until I'm gone otherwise he'll follow me."

"Of course."

:D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * :D * ;D

Lucius bowed in his Death Eater robs in front of his Dark Lord. "My lord," he said, "there has been news of who this 'Syllesta' is."

"Go on."

"Apparently her real name is Ravien and she and Harry Potter have been friends since early childhood." As Voldemort grinned, his other followers smirked.

"Good… Continue, Lucius."

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the delay! One: my parents were annoyed that I was on the computer a lot so they got me off for a while. Two: I was researching some stuff for World of Warcraft when they actually change setting and such.**

**Anyways, for most of this chapter, I was listening to ****Free Fallin'**** and ****Your Body is a Wonderland**** by John Mayer (just to let you have some fun facts). Very nice songs I have to say.**

**They should start the process of heading to WOW in either the next chapter or the one after that. The flashbacks are just a way for you to catch up with the present for Ravien since a lot happened to her in WOW. I will try to keep the story line for WOW the same but you can already tell that for the Harry Potter world that it will be slightly different or maybe a whole lot.**

**I have a poll on my profile to let my readers have a chance to control something in my story. The poll is Do you think there should be romance in this Harry Potter/Warcraft crossover. It's just a yes or no for now and then I'll have different couples for later on if you say yes. Somebody has already suggested a Hermione/Harry couple and there are some hints in this chapter about that. **

**Now I'm going to wait for three reviews this time. Also another fun fact! Authors keep on saying they have a writer's block. Guess what? There is no such thing! Proven! **

_Chibiichigo101_


End file.
